Username and password combinations are often used to authenticate to various electronic services. With an increasing number of electronic services available on the Internet, remembering passwords may sometimes be difficult. As a result, some users may reuse passwords across multiple sites. This reuse of passwords across multiple sites may be problematic for security. For example, if an individual's password is compromised on one site, other sites using that same password (and especially the same username and login) may also be vulnerable as a result of the compromised site.
Further, sites that require a username and password may run the risk of lost business. A user may be discouraged by having to create a new username and password combination for each site. So, a user may create fewer accounts for electronic services because of the burden of having a large number of accounts.
Entering a username and password combination on a mobile telephone may be particularly cumbersome for users. Many mobile telephones have limited space for a keyboard or other means by which to enter text corresponding to the username and password combination. As a result, dealing with multiple sites using a username and password combination may even more burdensome with mobile telephones.